narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Airi Hanako (愛莉莉花心)
((This Article is a work in progress! Expect updates soon!)) Airi Hanako (''花心愛莉, Hanako Airi) is one of the few surviving kunochi of the Hanako Clan. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic experience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Sasuke Recovery Mission ''Main article: Sasuke Recovery Mission At the end of Part I, Airi made a cameo appearance as a silhouette during the Akatsuki gathering where the organization discussed their wishes to kill Orochimaru and the state of Sasuke Uchiha under him. Their conversation also covers plans to capture the Nine-Tails and their future as the Akatsuki. Airi stays silent during this entire encounter and stands by her daughter Masumi. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes * (To Tamaishi, about her history in the Akatsuki ) "I was, back when Yahiko was the head of the organization. Most people with us now have never met him - Or rather, technically speaking they haven't. He was a very kind young man, remarkably intelligent and driven. Very aware of the turmoil of the world around him and sought to bring about peace. This philosophy is still in place under Na- excuse me, Pain, but his methods are a little different." * (To her daughter Masumi, voicing her disapproval of Masumi's intimate relationship with Itachi) "Masumi Hanako you remember what I told you about what the organization has become. There are a lot of dangerous people there who have a record for a good reason. Nagato has them serving a higher purpose because it is necessary. You know what that man has done, what makes you so special?" * (To Tamaishi, about her role in the Akatsuki) "I have always helped supply the Akatsuki with salves, herbal remedies and poisons. It has only recently become my main job, as I can no longer go on many of the type of missions I use to. Masumi and Itachi are the main team for those kind of situations now." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT